


You Were All I've Ever Known

by talksmaths



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Amnesia fic, Angst, F/M, M/M, Ryden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talksmaths/pseuds/talksmaths
Summary: After a car crash, Brendon doesn't remember the split, the breakup, or ever getting married.





	You Were All I've Ever Known

Ryan’s eyes melt into the waiting room carpet pattern. He feels numb. Out of place. And he definitely shouldn’t be here, and yet--

“Ryan?”

A nurse calls, and he follows her into a room that makes his stomach drop.

He first sees Sarah’s eyes boring into him--red, wet, angry. Ryan feels humiliated, and he’s not entirely sure why.

“You--” she starts through gritted teeth, but stops at Brendon coming to.

They both turn to look at him. He only looks at Ryan.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan can see Sarah tear apart a tissue in her hand.

“Ry?” Brendon says, voice rough and ragged. His head is wrapped tightly, blood soaking through spots. His nose is swollen and bruised, brace around his neck. “Who is this?”

Ryan blinks, looking between a confused Brendon and a heartbroken Sarah.

“Mr. Urie suffered a head injury from a car crash,” the nurse explains behind Ryan. “He’s having some memory issues.

Ryan tears his eyes away from Brendon. God, Brendon didn’t remember anything; his eyes were bright and inviting. Sarah’s eyes were bloodshot, her jaw trembling. She crosses her legs before looking away.

“That’s why you’re here, Mr. Ross.”

Brendon caught his eyes again, and he smiled. Sarah looked at Brendon and Ryan swore he could see her heart break even more.

“Brendon doesn’t remember his wife,” the nurse says. “He requested to see you.”

Ryan’s cheeks burn even more as all eyes turn on him. He wants nothing more than to disappear.


End file.
